Jugo de manzana
by Alice-TheMurderWaffle
Summary: Stan va a pasar el fin de semana a casa de Kyle como de costumbre... no se esperaba que beber un simple jugo tornaría su noche en algo más. Style. Lemmon


****_**Karasu**: Muajaja! Ahora el teclado es mío :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Jugo de manzana<strong>

Stan iba camino a casa de su súper mejor amigo con mochila al hombro. Era noche de videojuegos y estaba ansioso por mostrarle sus nuevas adquisiciones. No importaba la edad que tuvieran ni lo que dijeran sus padres, todos los viernes jugaban y hacían pijamazas. Era entretenido ir a la casa de Kyle y pasar el rato con él y los chicos.

Luego de caminar unas cuantas cuadras se halló frente a la residencia Broflovski. Tocó el timbre una vez y de inmediato un pelirrojo lo recibió.

-Hola, Stan. Pasa- saludó.

-Hola, Ky ¿Cómo estas?- saludó de vuelta cruzando el umbral -¿Y los chicos?- preguntó al notar su ausencia.

-Oh. Kenny salió con Tammy y Cartman fue a visitar a su abuela-

-Vaya, y no nos avisaron… ¿Tus padres?-

-Fueron el fin de semana a Canadá con Ike-. Subieron las escaleras y entraron a la habitación del pelirrojo para encender la TV e instalar la consola. Luego de escoger lo juegos empezaron las batallas para superar sus marcas hasta muy entrada la noche.

-Traje la película de Terrance y Philip ¿quieres verla?- preguntó el ojiazul pues estaba aburrido.

-Claro, Stan- contestó sonriente el pelirrojo mientras se levantaba del alfombrado suelo -¿Quieres algo de beber?- En seguida recibió una respuesta positiva. Se retiró un momento para llegar con dos vasos de jugo y un bol lleno de palomitas de maíz.

-Se acabó el jugo de naranja, Stan ¿te molestaría beber el de manzana?-

-No importa, Ky. Esta bien. Ven aquí, la película ya empezó-. Tomaron asiento frente al televisor para disfrutar de lo que se proyectaba. Kyle observaba de reojo a Stan solo para verificar que estuviera bebiendo su jugo (por lo menos esa fue su respuesta cuando el pelinegro le preguntó).

La película estaba llegando a su fin y Stan sentía un calor horrible.

-¿Está abierta la ventana, Kyle?- preguntó quitándose el gorrito.

-No, Stan, ¿quieres que la abra?-

-Por favor- el pelirrojo se incorporó y dejó entrar la fría brisa mientras su amigo se desabrochaba la chaqueta. Era un calor sofocante. Lo hacía respirar agitado ¿Acaso Kyle no lo sentía?. Este último se acercó al ojiazul sonriendo con malicia.

-¿Pasa algo, viejo? Te notas acalorado- seguía de pie frente a Stan quien lo único que hizo fue aferrarse a la pierna del judío -Vaya, ¿qué haces, Stanley?- no contestó puesto que no halló respuesta. Ni él lo sabía realmente.

Acercó su boca a la entrepierna de su amigo y bajó el cierre de sus pantalones con los dientes. No sabía el por que de sus acciones.

-Wow, veo que quieres jugar, Stan. Bien. Juguemos- dicho esto desabrochó el único botón de sus jeans. De inmediato el ojiazul bajó la parte delantera de los boxers de su amigo y desesperadamente comenzó lamer la creciente erección.

-Vamos, Stan. Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso- dijo burlón el pelirrojo empujando moviendo su miembro alrededor de los labios de Stan, como si de un pinta labios se tratase. De una forma extraña, el ojiazul lo estaba disfrutando. Cegado por la lujuria hizo descender por completo los pantalones del judío y masajeó sus testículos de este causándole más gemidos de los que ya le provocaba. No pasó mucho tiempo para que se corriera dentro de su boca. Stan no hizo más que tragar aquella deliciosa miel y lamer el miembro del cual fluía para no dejar rastro de ella.

-Eres sucio, Stanley Randall Marsh… un chico muy sucio- lo dejó espaldas al suelo para posarse a horcajadas sobre él. Se quitó lo que le quedaba de ropa haciendo lo mismo con el ojiazul.

Ya completamente desnudos empezaron una lucha de caricias lascivas, la cual Broflovski iba ganando. Kyle masturbaba al pelinegro mientras estimulaba su ya dilatada entrada trasera. Luego de un rato dejó de lado sus actos para lamer el lugar donde pronto estaría su erecto miembro.

Le dio media vuelta para poder así moverse mejor. Sin esperar alguna palabra del chico introdujo con fuerza su virilidad. Haciéndole gritar.

-¿Q-qué haces, mgh?- logró preguntar entre gemidos.

-Mm… nada… solo relájate, Stan-. Kyle siguió con su trabajo de irrumpir en aquel lugar que siempre había ansiado estar. De a poco comenzó a moverse. Las embestidas eran gradualmente más agresivas.

El ojiazul gritaba cada vez que Kyle arremetía contra él. Era un dolor extrañamente placentero. El pelirrojo llegó a cierto punto dentro del pelinegro que lo hizo gemir de tal manera que perfectamente los vecinos pudieron haber escuchado. No le importó. Siguió.

Soltaba suspiros en la nuca de Stan haciéndolo estremecer más de lo que ya lo hacía.

-Aah… Stan… tan… ngh… estrecho- la excitación estaba en su punto máximo.

-¡Aah…! Kyle…!-. El pelirrojo dejó de embestir un momento para dar vuelta a Stan. Dejando sus piernas sobre sus hombros. Profundizando la penetración.

Los créditos de la película ya habían acabado. Ahora la televisión iluminaba con una tenue luz azul sobre los cuerpos de los chicos. El sudor se hizo notar en ambos. La excitación ya era demasiada.

-Aah… ngh… Ky… ya… aagh- fue lo último dicho por Stan antes de venirse sobre su vientre. Segundos después Kyle mezcló sus fluidos con los de su amigo.

Jadeante. Se dejó caer a un costado. Rodeando el cuello de Stan.

-Cielos… eso… fue… repentino…- dijo recuperando el aliento. Encendió la luz de la lámpara y notó el estado de el pelinegro. Tentador. Pero ya era suficiente.

-Creo que… emm… deberías darte un baño, ¿no?…- Stan se sonrojó de golpe.

-Eh… yo… si… creo que sí…- con ayuda del pelirrojo se levantó del piso. Kyle le entregó una toalla y partió a paso lento al baño. De inmediato el judío se dirigió a la mesita de noche para coger su celular.

_[Kenny, esa mierda funcionó ¿Tendrás más x ahí?]_ fue lo que escribió en un mensaje de texto. Al minuto recibió la respuesta…

_[LOL! De veras lo hiciste *O*? Debes mandarme un video o algo para la prox ¬¬]_

En resumen, si quieres violar a tu amigo consigue afrodisíaco con un pervertido y ponlo en su jugo de manzana *w*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Karasu<strong>: Eeee~ como quedo? e.e_

_**Kuroi**: Quedó como el trasero de una ardilla tras ser violada por un perro ¬¬_

_**Karasu**: Amo tu optimismo Kuroi ¬¬_

_**Kuroi**: Buee~ creo que deberás dejarlo a opinión de las lectoras *w* (o lectores si es que hay alguno encubierto)_

_**Karasu**: Okay~ Reviews~? *3*_


End file.
